Set fire to the rain
by Shades of amber
Summary: Everyone never expected it, but after a while they knew the two fit together well. HarryDaphne. -complete-


_Let it fall, my heart. And as it fell, you rose to claim it._

_It was dark and I was over._

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me._

_(Set fire to the rain by Adele)_

_...  
><em>

"Potter," she greeted, keeping her back turned to him still. Her longs raven curls sprawled down her back smoothly. "Greengrass," he greeted gravely.

She turned to him with her large violet eyes and her placate smirk. "Bet you didn't expect me here?" she raised an amused eyebrow. He noticed the distinct difference between her and her younger sister, who was the new girl on Malfoy's arm.

"I hear your dating weaslette?" she was actually trying to make conversation. Harry stayed quiet staring at her like a fool. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad just because I'm in Slytherin you know," Daphne said, coming closer to him.

"I'm- I'm sorry," he apologized waveringly. "It's ok, I mean it's not everyday you're alone with a house rival, who you really don't even know," Daphne replied dismissively.

"So, how does it feel to defeat the world's most evilest snake?" Daphne asked. "Having to deal with the connection for 6 years must've been really horrid," Daphne said lowly, almost as if she understood. They sat down on the floor comfortably.

Though it seemed silly and childish, they were comfortable, and didn't mind. "Yes it was quite scary and horrid for me," Harry nodded his head. Daphne nodded and gave him a slight smile.

"I- I think you're quite the hero Harry, I'm glad you vanquished that monster, so everyone could live their lives without the possibility of them dying at any second," Daphne said slightly vulnerable. Harry noticed how she called him by his first name.

"First name basis eh Daphne?" Harry lightened the mood. She laughed and smiled. Harry felt himself liking her laughter, it was sweet. "I guess so," she shrugged nonchalantly.

"I need your help with something," Daphne said after a while. He looked up to her with questioning eyes. "When I was 16, my dad he was a deatheater along with others. And he forced the dark mark on me," Daphne admitted lowly.

Harry was surprised but easily kept his composure. "May I see it?" he suddenly asked, off topic. She nodded gravely, and rolled her sleeve up slowly.

The murky black ink permanently seeped into her skin showed now. It slithered suddenly, with actually being showed for one of the first times ever since she got it.

Her eyes widened from the disgustingness of it. She stared down at it shamefully, and Harry noticed all different emotions quaking together across her face.

Harry racked his brain for a charm to take it away. "Sana ista maledictio," he murmured, he didn't need his wand though. Harry felt something and channeled all the magic in him. But nothing happened.

"I'm sorry," he murmured apologetically. He was now genuinely upset with himself. "Worth a try. But it's ok, I'll wear it as a battle scar or something," Daphne answered nonchalantly.

"Take care of yourself Potter, see you around," she gave him her goodbye, and disappeared right before his eyes. He was dumbfounded, he somehow saw the softer side of the Slytherin ice queen.

Later on in her dorm, Daphne wrote in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I met a boy._

_We talked._

_It was epic._

_~D_

Harry's thoughts had been consumed by the dark-haired Slytherin.

The next day they went through the classes, and Daphne accidentally ran into Harry. She looked up and smiled once she noticed who she ran into.

"Harry," she greeted fondly.

He smiled, "Daphne." They stayed silent, and it was almost as if they were having a mental conversation. By the looks of their eyes that were set on one another.

Ginny saw the scene and felt a hint of jealousy. She came in and easily broke up the intimate scene between the opposing house members.

"Harry, you should get to class soon," Ginny said, successfully snapped out of his daze caused by the Slytherin. "She's right, I have to go, see you in potions Harry," Daphne smiled and turned to leave. Which left Ginny and Harry alone, with Harry staring after her in amazement.

Ginny inwardly growled, and stomped off. As she stomped off, Harry snapped out of his daze and got to DADA.

The next class he had after that was Potions. He seemed almost excited to go to the next class, surprisingly.

Daphne was in her seat, when he entered the room. "Potter," she remarked to herself. She set up her stuff for the class so she'd be ready for it when needed.

Harry went to his seat, and the rest of the class went on normally.

Later after dinner, Harry went back to the same spot he was at the night before, and predictably she was standing there like last night.

"Weaslette is jealous," Daphne remarked almost seeming in a daze. Harry was surprised by her words, though he couldn't help but agree.

"So why did you even start talk to me?" Harry asked confused. Daphne turned to him and offered a sad smile. "I don't know," she replied, he couldn't believe those were her actual words, but all and all she was telling him the truth.

"I thought about you a lot, and I don't know I just felt the need to talk to you for some off reason," Daphne replied nervously.

She turned around fully facing him and suddenly came forward. She was now in close distance with him. Though he should be saying something against it, he felt he couldn't.

She leant forward and kissed him. He was surprised, but he easily kissed her back.

They both enjoyed it immensely. Their tongues both came out to play soon enough, and the kiss became more heated.

Daphne was the first to pull away for her breath. She smiled at him, "Potter it's weird but after one day of knowing you, I like you a lot." Harry smiled foolishly to her.

"Same here," he agreed breathlessly.

After a while they soon gave into their feelings, and a relationship between them bloomed. Against Weaslette's wishes: Daphne thought smugly to herself.

They ended up staying together forever. Everyone never expected it, but after a while they knew the two fit together well.


End file.
